Angels Cry
by mybelle08
Summary: Bella Swan the heiress of Swan Hotel goes to France to forget. Jacob cheated on her with her bestfriend. She meets new friends. And collides with a certain sexed bronze haired, dazzling green eyed man. What will happen? Summary inside. M for later chapt
1. Chapter 1

**Angels Cry **

By: mybelle08

**Summary: **

Bella Swan goes to Paris, France for some time alone to get away from it all, her unfaithful ex-fiancé, her deceitful best friend and demanding job. During her stay in Paris she collides with a certain bronze haired, green eyed man who is there due to the same reasons a she is. Will Bella not only gain friends but also gain love? What's waiting for her in Paris, France?

**Prologue: **

'_Beep, Beep, Beep' _I woke up at the blaring sound of my alarm clock. Its 7:30 AM and I have to get ready because I'm leaving in an hour and a half. Ugh! My head still hurts from all the crying I did the past few night and my eyes feels tired and puffy. I'm going to have to spend extra time to try and cover it up. I've waited for this day to come for a long time due to my hectic working hours and demanding job as the president of the family business.

I forgot to introduce myself; I'm Isabella Marie Swan but I prefer to be called Bella, and Yes as in Swan Hotel and Resorts. My dad Charlie is the founder and owner of the company which means I'm the heiress and when the time comes I'll be the one running it completely.

As I was stretching I hear a soft knock on my door and I saw Chloe's head popped in. Chloe is my personal secretary, she organize my meetings and the errand I have to run. She is also a very good friend and very good listener and confidant. She knows everything about me and what I've been through.

"Good morning Miss Bella! Time to get up!" she smiled before she entered the room and stood near the door.

"It's already 7:30 and the plane leaves at 9:00 and you don't want to be late because I know how excited you are to have a break from work and everything else..." She smiles a little.

"Get ready and I'll be back in an hour." She said before leaving to give me some privacy

I got up and went straight to the bathroom excitedly because I'm having a time off from work and many other unpleasant things to go to France and just relax, chill out and just think. I stood in front of the mirror for a few minutes to see how I look. My face has red blotches, my nose is a bit red and my eyes are puffy.

I washed my face and brushed my teeth. I slipped off my nighty and stepped into the steamy shower. The hot water feels amazing against my body and I feel my muscles relaxing. I used my favourite strawberry shampoo and conditioner and massaged my scalp; I also used my vanilla scented body wash.

As I stepped out of the shower I went into my walk-in closet, grabbed a navy blue bra and panty set and walked towards the shelves with jeans and tank tops, I grabbed a dark washed skinny jeans and two tank tops one is white that I slipped on and a purple one on top to have the layers effect. I grabbed a pair of black flats. After blow drying my hair I curled it into large loose curls and run my fingers through it to make it look more natural. I applied some mascara and some cherry lip balm.

I didn't have to go all out with my appearance because I will be the only one riding the plane and won't be seeing and socializing with a lot of people today. I grabbed my purse and my phone and got out of my room in no time. I went down stairs and saw Chloe sipping her coffee and reading the news paper.

"Hi Chloe! French Vanilla Cappuccino?" I asked as I walked in. I sat down in front of her while waiting for her to finish her page.

"Hi Miss Bella! And yes it is! You know it's my favourite!" she told me grinning and I smiled at her. How can she be in such a very good mood in this time of day?

"Well Miss Bella are you ready to leave?" she asked

I just said yes and stood up and walked outside to wait for the car. Once we were in the car Seth my personal driver greeted me.

"Why good morning Miss Swan! Are you ready to go?" he asked smiling while looking at me from the rear view mirror.

"Why good morning to you too! And yes we are ready to go." I replied smiling back at him. He started the car as soon as he heard my response.

Seth is such a good man, he's only 3 years older than me so we get along very well. My parents treat him and Chloe like their own since I'm an only child. They are like my siblings; they're always there when I need then. Both of them will be coming with me to France since I don't want to be lonely and just cry my whole stay there. I want to forget everything and just have fun with my friends for a little while.

We arrived at the airport in no time. I got on the plane and as soon as I was in we took off. I pulled out my I pod set it on shuffle and listed to the first song that came on. Angels Cry by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

Paris, France here I come!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters! Stephanie Meyer owns them.**

**And so is the song it's not mine either! **

**This is my first fan fiction ever in my whole life! I would really appreciate it if you comment on what you think! Tell me how I can improve! **

**And also give me some suggestions on what you want to happen! I might consider! **

**Thank you! **

**-Michelle (mybelle08) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **

**BPOV:**

After listening to the song the next song came on was unexpected, Lucky by Jason Mraz ft. Colbie Caillat. When I heard the lyrics it reminded me of Jacob Black, my ex- fiancé. Yes, my ex, we were engaged and going to get married June 12, 2010. I called it off though because of what he did and let's just say that my best fiend form high school Leah Clearwater is also involved in this drama a month ago.

_Flashback: June 15, 2009_

_I got out of work early so I called Jacob to ask if he wanted to get together tonight because I haven't seen him in over a week and I miss him so much. He didn't answer his cell phone so I called his apartment but he didn't answer either, after two tries I gave up and decided to just cook him his favourite Fettuccini Alfredo and baked salmon and make some French chocolate truffle cookies. So I went to the grocery store to buy some ingredients and the things I need. I also stopped by the liquor store to get some wine. On my way to his apartment I didn't bother to call again because he is usually home by 5:00 pm and it's a Wednesday so I know for sure that he is not going out cause he usually stays at his apartment to rest. _

_As I parked my Audi R8, my baby I saw his black Corvette is at his usual spot, when I went up to the pent house I didn't bother knocking either I used the key that he gave me. When I enter the suite he wasn't anywhere at sight so I guessed that his at his room napping or something. So I went to the kitchen and started to prepare. I pre heated the oven and boiled a pot of water for the fettuccini. After preparing and cutting all my ingredients I decided to start on making the cookies. _

_After an hour and a half I finished everything, I set the table with candle lights and roses. I decided to wake Jake up for dinner as I walked to his room I can hear panting and moaning, at first I thought he was just having a bad dream or something but as I get closer to his room I can hear a voice that doesn't belong to Jake so I started to panic but I brushed it off 'Bella your just being paranoid' I thought to myself. I knocked softly and took a peek to scan the room, my head between the door and the door frame to check on Jake. I tried my best not to make any sound just in case he was sleeping. But I didn't expected what was in front of me. _

_I started to panic at the scene I'm witnessing, I couldn't think, breath or speak. I was still processing in my head what's going on. A woman was riding Jake, I can only see her back, she has dark brown to almost black, shoulder length layered hair. Then when I looked at Jake his eyes were closed so he didn't see me in front of them while their doing it. _

_Finally he opened his eyes, he still didn't see me cause he was focusing on that bitch riding him and praising her like she's the most talented person alive. When he looks away for a while I noticed that he glanced at me looked back at the whore then when he realized what he saw the turned to me again with wide eyes. _

"_Bella?! What are you doing her? It's not what it looks like! I can explain!" he yelled pleading. "How long have you been standing there?" while that bitch turned her head with wide eyes as well._

"_Bella?" she said shocked. Then I saw the bitch's face it was Leah Clearwater, my best friend Leah. When I saw this I tried my best not to breakdown in front of them._

"_Hey Jake! Hey Leah! Are you guys done?" I asked sarcastically. "Oh and to answer your question Jake I was here about 7 minutes ago, I went in while you were coming and I didn't say anything cause I know you hate it when I interrupt you." I said in a convincing tone._

"_By the way I came cause I wanted to surprise you and I also cooked dinner since I haven't seen you in a while. But since your busy I'll just leave." With that I slammed the door behind me. After a few seconds Jake and Leah came running out of the door._

"_Babe, let me explain! Please?!" he pleaded "You know I love you so much! What happened was a huge mistake!" he said. When I looked over at Leah she looked hurt from what Jake said. Good for her, she's a deceitful, backstabbing ex best friend. She looked at me wanting to say something but she decided against it. I think she know it's better for her to shut up that getting attacked by me when I'm angry but right now I'm not angry I'm furious! They both lied to me and they want me to listen?! As if! But I decided to just let them explain to get it over with. _

"_Jake, shut the fuck up! If you love me you wouldn't cheat on me with my fucking best friend!" I said trying my best to act as if I'm not shattering inside. _

"_And you Leah! How dare you? I trusted you! I loved you like my sister! I took care of you when your parents died and this is how you repay me? By sleeping with my fiancé? I'm sorry my ex fiancé?" I yelled at her. She just stood there frozen in place. _

"_You have 3 minutes to explain to me everything!" I said coldly. _

"_Bella please forgive me! I'm sorry! I know there is not an explanation that is good enough! But please forgive me Bella! I'm sorry!" he said with pleading voice and looking defeated._

"_Leah? Are you gunna say anything to defend your self? Because when I'm done talking and when I leave I don't want to speak or even see both of you, ever!" After I said that she just glanced at me sheepishly and opened her mouth and closed it again. _

"_Bella, I just want to say that I'm really sorry! And I know you can't forgive me right now, but I just wanna tell you that I liked Jake since sophomore year of high school but I never told you cause you're dating him." She confessed. WOW! I noticed that she has a crush on Jake but I didn't know her feelings were stronger than what I thought. _

"_Well is that all your gunna say?" I asked and she just nodded. _

"_Well how bout you Jake? How long have you've been cheating on me with my best friend? Huh?" _

_He just looked at me and said "Five months." With a low voice. I was shocked. I never ever thought that he was a guy that would cheat on his fiancé and best friend. But I guess I was wrong. My chest felt like it was going to explode; like my heart dropped on my stomach and was literally breaking and will explode anytime soon. But I ignored that and put my brave face on._

"_well okay thanks for your honesty! I just wanna tell something to the both of you." I said calmly. "Fuck you! I thought I could trust both of you but you let me down! I thought you both love me! I thought that..." I started crying. "I thought that were best friends! That we're family! But I'm so fucking wrong! I'm so fucking dumb to trust the both of you! I regret it! I hate you! And I don't want anything to do with you anymore! I don't want to hear, see or ever smell both of you!" I said furiously. They just stood there looking hurt. Good for them! What their feeling is not even 1/3 of what I'm feeling right now. I feel so vulnerable, hurt, confused, sad, betrayed but most of all I'm furious. _

"_Jake, if it isn't obvious, the weddings off!" I took of the engagement ring he gave me and threw it at his face. _

"_Oh and Leah bring me your resignation letter tomorrow cause you're fucking fired! Fired as my employee and fired as my best friend! Oh and you too Jake! I don't want anything to do with any of you! From now on it's like both of you never existed!" I said before I turn around to leave._

"_And I hope you both are happy! Bye!"i said over my shoulder, with that I left slamming the door shut, leaving both of them in shock. _

_End of flashback_

Ugh! I didn't even notice that I'm bawling my eyes out. I hate it when I remember what happened that day. They didn't even explain to me the whole situation. But they did what I asked them I never saw them in almost a month and that's a good thing cause to be honest I'm not a violent person but I don't know what I'm going to do when I see them. Though they both tried calling me but I blocked their numbers cause I don't want to be bothered anymore. That is why I'm going to Paris to forget, well at least pretend, or just not think about it at all.

As the song ended I thought about it for a while, I tried to comprehend the lyrics of the song. I used to think that the song is perfect for the relationship that Jake and I had but I was completely and utterly wrong. We weren't meant to be together. I decided that I'm done thinking about it and I would move on.

I went to the bedroom to take a nap, I plugged my I pod on the dock and lower the volume as low as if it was background music. Broken by Secondhand Serenade came on.

In the moonlight  
Your face it glows  
Like a thousand diamonds  
I suppose  
And your hair flows like  
The ocean breeze  
Not a million fights  
Could make me hate you  
You're invincible  
Yeah, It's true  
It's in your eyes  
Where I find peace

Is it broken?  
Can we work it out?  
Let's light up the town, scream out loud!  
Is it broken?  
Can we work it out?  
I can see in your eyes  
you're ready to break  
don't look away.

So here we are now  
in a place where  
the sun blended  
with the ocean thin.  
So thin, we stand  
Across from each other  
Together we'll wonder  
if we will last these days  
if I asked you to stay  
would you tell me  
you would be mine?

And time  
Is all I ask for  
Time  
I just need one more day  
And time  
You've been crying too long  
Time  
And your tears wrote this song  
Stay

In the moonlight  
Your face it glows

Is it broken?  
Can we work it out?  
Let's light up the town, scream out loud!  
Is it broken?  
Can we work it out?  
I can see in your eyes  
you're ready to break  
don't look away.

With that I drifted off to a dreamless slumber.

A few hours later I woke up to the sound of the PA system.

"We will be landing in a moment. Please fasten your seatbelts. Thank you."

I went back to my chair, sat down and fasten my seatbelt. After a few minutes the PA went on again.

"We've landed in Paris, France. Please enjoy your stay Miss Swan and have a good day." With that I stood up thanked all the people and walked out of the plane.

As I was waiting for the luggage cart to pick up my suitcases I stood near the exit with Chloe and Seth. They were talking about something. I think it's about going on tours when they have time or something like that but I'm not sure cause I was zoning out my self. I was glancing around the busy airport when I saw him.

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters! S.M does. I don't own the songs either. **

**Review please! Ill update very soon! I'm working on the next chapter!**

**-Michelle (mybelle08)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: **

**BPOV: **

_That was when I saw him..._

He was wearing dark washed jeans that fitted him perfectly, a dark blue button down that made his pale skin stand out, it was a bit crinkled but I'm guessing it's because of the long hours of travelling, the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. I noticed that he has a Gemini tattoo on his left forearm that contrasts with his alabaster skin.

I gasp when I saw his face he has a straight nose, strong, angular jaw, red, soft looking, full lips that I'm craving to kiss. He has brown with hints of bronze dishevelled hair that looks like "sex hair" _'Oh. God he's so sexy!'_ I thought to myself. His hair looks so soft and silky; I wanna run my fingers through them. I came into conclusion that he resembles a Greek God; Adonis.

I noticed he was talking to woman, her features are pixie like but she's still beautiful and has model like facial features. I'm assuming she's 5'3; she has spiky shoulder length, black hair, hazel eyes and alabaster skin like Adonis.

They were with 2 other people, a huge man around 6'3; with curly brown hair and hazel eyes. He has his arms wrapped around a blond goddess, she's tall, model like features like the pixie but with icy blue eyes. They look so intimate, so connected; I looked away quickly feeling like I'm intruding their moment.

_'They're all beautiful'_ I thought to myself. _'I wonder if the pixie and Adonis are together too' _I sighed loudly _'who cares if they are, you don't have a chance with him! He's beautiful and you're plain' _I told myself.

I guess I've been staring for too long that the pixie noticed. She smirked and said something to Adonis then directed her eyes to me then smirked again, my face started to flush. Adonis looked to the side to see what the pixie was talking about; he locked his eyes with me that was when I saw it...

His alluring emerald green eyes _'ohh god! Those eye...hmmmm'_ his lips raised on one side giving me a seductive smirk then his features changed into shock his eyes widened the his mouth agape and just stared for a few seconds but then recovered and gave me the sexiest, panty-dropping crooked smile I've ever seen in my whole life. _'I think I'm in heaven.'_ I smiled internally. _'God, if this is your way of helping me get over him, it's working quite well!'_ thanking God for giving he hope.

My face flushed what felt like 14 shades more, I just smiled back and looked down to my I phone pretending to be occupied by the most interesting thing in the world even thought I'd rather stare at his beautiful face forever.

I can feel someone staring at me, making me blush even more. When I looked up he was still staring and dare I say 'Checking me out'. I mentally wiped the sweat on my forehead feeling relived. _'Good thing I'm not the only one'_. But now it's my time to smirk. I guess he saw it because next thing I know he was looking everywhere and anywhere except but me and he was blushing. _'Aww, that's so adorable'. _I can stare at him for forever and never get tired of how perfect and beautiful looking he is.

Chloe and Seth appeared beside me with the luggage cart ready to go.

"Miss Bella what are you staring at?" she asked curiously but I didn't respond. I just looked at her and blushed.

"Chloe it's not a 'what' it's a 'who'." Seth snickered behind me. I hit his arm and blushed even more.

"Shut up you guys!" looking at them sheepishly. "Let's get going, I'm starving!" I announced.

Both of them chuckled and said "As you wish Miss Bella"

As we were about to exit the airport I glanced back to see if he was still there but to my disappointment he was gone.

"Oh well, maybe I'll see him again." I said quietly, hoping and wishing to every star out there that I would.

I asked Chloe to rent me a car during our stay here cause I wanna be able to leave and get out without bothering any of them to drive me everywhere I want to go. And plus I want some time alone to think and relax.

When we got outside I saw a midnight blue Audi R8 parked out front beside a SUV. Knowing that was the car that Chloe got me I squealed and thanked her. I rushed to the driver's seat willing them to move faster. I sat there and plugged my Ipod and played BigCityDreams by Nevershoutnever! Thinking _'Wow! I'm finally here.'_ When they were done shoving all the luggage in the trunk we made our way to the Ritz Hotel.

You say we're both little people  
And you like it that way  
But in time i'm gonna put this body to shame  
(Grow old)  
Wear a suit like my old man  
Pack up all my things and get my ass outta town

We've got it good,  
Whether you like this town or not  
I know it's smalll  
But with a big head it's bound to get hot  
In the summer, but this summer is a bummer  
If you can't leave this pathetic excuse for a town

That holds all your memories,  
A lifetime of crushes  
And your broken dreams,  
To be anywhere but here,  
But baby anywhere is away from me

And woohoo

If you got it all figured out,  
Then what is there to shout about?  
This midwest town is gonna miss you  
Just go ahead and work it out,  
But first c'mon and let it out  
Scream and shout and  
Tell everybody that you're gonna leave

In about one year, you'll have it all figured out  
These big city dreams are what you're about  
Walking like strangers among these states,  
Only time'll tell how long I can wait

We've got it good,  
Weather you like this town or not  
I know it's smalll  
But with a big head it's bound to get hot  
In the summer, but this summer is a bummer  
If you can't leave this pathetic excuse for a town

That holds all your memories,  
A lifetime of crushes  
And your broken dreams,  
To be anywhere but here,  
But baby anywhere is away from me

And woohoo

If you got it all figured out,  
Then what is there to shout about?  
This midwest town is gonna miss you  
Just go ahead and work it out,  
But first c'mon and let it out  
Scream and shout and  
Tell everybody that you're gonna leave

Me again  
Oh so casually would you take the hit for me  
Or the home team

And woohoo

If you got it all figured out,  
Then what is there to shout about?  
This midwest town is gonna miss you

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the songs.**

**I just wanna say sorry for taking so long! There's so much going on in my life right now. I'm always busy and don't have time to write anymore.**

**Thanks for the people that added this story**

**I hope to hear from you guys!**

**~Michelle (mybelle08)**


End file.
